Firearm marksmen, particularly military sharp shooters, have a need for supporting the forward end of a firearm in a stable adjustable manner. Often, a bipod support is used for such front end firearm support. Military sharp shooters have a particular need for a portable, light weight and retractable bipod which also offers significant amounts of adjustment. In particular, it would be useful to have a bipod support having pivotably mounted legs wherein the legs may be adjusted to various positions including a retracted position in which the legs are generally parallel to the longitudinal axis of the firearm. It would also be useful for the legs of such a bipod to have adjustable telescoping portions for adjusting the length of the legs. Moreover, it would be useful if such a bipod support were adapted to allow pivoting adjustment about a vertical axis and a horizontal axis with respect to the legs of the bipod for aiming adjustment.